Separation-based technologies play a significant role in industries such as chemical and petroleum refining. Membrane-based separations are often attractive due to low operating cost compared with other separation processes like distillation. In some applications, zeolite membranes are particularly attractive due to their thermal and chemical stability and potential to attain high throughput. Despite being the subject of extensive research efforts, zeolite-based membranes are often limited to small- to mid-scale industrial applications. One major barrier to the large-scale deployment of zeolite membranes is their high cost; a major component of this cost is that of the porous support structure needed to mechanically support a zeolite membrane during fabrication and subsequent use.